Maxwell Richards
Jordan Maxwell Richards (born August 7, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, athletic trainer, and former referee currently signed with Global Wrestling Association under the ring name Maxwell Richards. Richards made previous appearances in World Elite Wrestling and Xtreme Wrestling Federation promotions where he portrayed himself as Max Savage, the kayfabe son of wrestling legend Randy Savage and valet Miss Elizabeth, in the latter company. Along with his brother Taylor, both siblings come from a wrestling bloodline as their father Frank, uncle Paulie, and grandfather Ernie were all part of the business as on-screen characters or backstage personnel. Early life Richards was born in Scottsdale, Arizona as the second child to Frank and Margret (née Montgomery). Richards has two sisters, Miranda and Bethany and a brother, Taylor, who is also a professional wrestler. Richards is the grandson of Ernie Richards and the nephew of Paulie Richards and Ace Montgomery. His cousins are Monica Richards-Malone and Becky Richards. Like all of his siblings, Richards attended Beverly Hills High School before going to UCLA where he majored in fitness and nutrition. His clientele as a personal traininer included actors Channing Tatum, Cobie Smulders, and Ryan Gosling. Richards also played for the UCLA Bruins football team as a tight end. Wrestling career Early career (2011–2012) Richards attended the Richards Wrestling Academy where he was trained by his father and Benjamin Jameson in the summer of 2011. Meanwhile, Richards served as a referee for Empire Wrestling. After months of honing his skills, Richards signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in December 2011 as an athletic trainer before turning into an active member of the roster. On an edition of Adrenaline in February 2012, Richards made his first on-air appearance for the promotion when his monologue was cutoff by then-WEW World Champion, Slash. A week later, Richards made his in-ring debut and also aired the premier episode of a video blog called Maximum Velocity. The series, however, did not continue as Richards asked for his release and was successfully relieved of his contractual duties with WEW. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2012) On August 12, Richards debuted for Xtreme Wrestling Federation as Max Savage, under the gimmick of being the kayfabe son of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth, defeating Joey Hunter on Inferno. He then made his pay-per-view debut at Unbreakable, losing in a tag team match against John Mitchell and Raven Cross while partnering with Heather Helmsley before being defeated by Suicide a week thereafter. Returning from a hiatus about a month afterward, Savage was attacked by a masked man after facing Helmsley on Inferno. This would be the final appearance of Richards in XWF before ultimately leaving the promotion. Global Wrestling Association (2012–present) Becoming GWA Tag Team Champions (2012) Richards made his debut Global Wrestling Association as the older sibling and tag team partner of his brother Taylor Richards. The duo, managed by their father Frank Richards, was called The Natural Express, a combination of nicknames from both brothers. Collecting victories against various teams, the Natural Express quickly gained notoriety as the premier tandems in the company's tag team division. Soon the siblings were placed in a round robin tournament to establish the promotion's inaugural titleholders of the GWA Tag Team Championship. At Full Throttle during the tournament finals, Maxwell and Taylor defeated the Steel City Sinners to win their first tag team titles of their respective careers. Then in the following weeks on GWA Shockwave, Maxwell and his brother were interrupted by the duo of Samir Wahid Abdul Gaddafi and Mohammed Basara, collectively known as The Foundation. The two teams eventually faced each other at Road to Glory in November with the Natural Express successfully retaining. A week later, the brothers turned into the top villains of the promotion's tag team division when they began to dub themselves as the best tandem in the company. The Dudebusters became their main targets, which Maxwell and Taylor defeated throughout a series of singles matches leading to their match at the ensuing pay-per-view event, December 2 Remember, where the Natural Express, and with assistance from their father Frank, defeated the Dudebusters. Joining the Enterprise (2013) In the beginning of 2013, Maxwell's father began to simultaneously manage Ace Montgomery while managing him and his brother during their reign as GWA Tag Team Champions. Then after defeating the Steel City Sinners at Inception, albeit with the interference from their father, Maxwell and Taylor assisted Montgomery during the GWA Championship match as Maxwell struck Chase McCaffrey while Taylor provided a distraction to the referee. Then on the following episode of Shockwave, Maxwell joined his brother, his father, and Montgomery as the quartet officially formed the group known as The Enterprise. As the group began their tenure in the promotion with dominance by holding all the championships, Maxwell and his brother were also continuing their reign as champions in the tag team division. At Chaos in a Cage, the siblings had successfully defending their titles by defeated the newly formed duo of Demon and Trevor Adams but not without the help of their father. On the same night along with his brother, Maxwell assisted the leader of their new group by aiding Montgomery in climbing out of the cage during the GWA Championship match in the main event. Personal life Although born in Arizona, Richards currently lives in Hermosa Beach, California. Currently single, Richards has been romantically linked in the past with actress Allison Stonewall, musician Cassandra Foster, and model Paula Yeager. An avid fan of sports, Richards is a collector of autographed memorabilia signed by numerous professional athletes from various genres of sports. He has admitted to owning an autographed pair of Michael Jordan's first edition of Air Jordan shoes along with a basketball signed by every member of the 2009–10 Los Angeles Lakers championship-winning roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Max Richards / Maxwell Richards' ***''Express Slam'' (Lifting side slam) – 2012–present ***''Party Boy Express'' (Full nelson facebuster) – 2012 **'As Max Savage' ***Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage – 2012 *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Bulldog **Crossbody **Delayed vertical suplex **Discus punch **Diving double axe handle **Float-over DDT **Hair pull mat slam **Hangman **Jumping piledriver **Lariat takedown **Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam **Spinning spinebuster *'Managers' **Frank Richards **Juliette Chevalier *'Nicknames' **"The California Party Boy" **'"The Express"' **"The New Sensation of the Present Generation" *'Entrance themes' **"Beverly Hills" by Weezer (2012) **"Bugler's Dream" by Leo Arnaud (2012) **'"Keep Me"' by The Black Keys (2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' **GWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Taylor Richards *'Richards Wrestling Academy' **RWA Championship (1 time) External links Category:1984 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Arizona Category:Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Referee Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Tag team champions Category:Third–generation wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Arizona Category:Xtreme Wrestling Federation alumni